There Are a Thousand Ways to Say I Love You
by SunnyBaby
Summary: It's funny the little things that we remember about love. Those things might just lead us home.
1. Chapter 1

There are a thousand ways to say "I love you"

There are a thousand ways to say "I love you". Some people use poetry or sonnets and some people let their silent actions speak for them. I am in love with someone who is the master of both. He can quote Shakespeare from dawn to dusk and still my heart flutters at his simple smile. There are many ways that he shows his love for me.

He always opens my car door, even if it's raining.

He remembers to plug my cell phone in every night because I never do.

He understands my compulsion to have my toenails always painted, even though no one outside of us will ever see them.

He always makes me spaghetti without meatballs. However, he raises an eyebrow at me when I spear one off of his plate to sneak to the dog.

He simply shakes his head at me when I refuse to rinse the plate before I put it in the dishwasher. After all, isn't that what they are for anyway?

He graciously leaves the door shut to the insect room after the "roach incident". (Ok, so I freaked when I found one in my sock drawer. At least I didn't scream….too loud.)

He accepts that I don't fold my underwear. I just stuff them in there and hope they all fit.

He accepts that I bunch his socks into little balls before I stuff them in the drawer. (I know he refolds them while I am asleep. I just know it.)

He has adjusted to lavender fabric softener and fleece sheets. (And the quilt. And the decorative pillows. Ok, maybe he hates the lace pillow, but it's staying!)

He comforted me when the Titanic sank…..for the 25th time. I love that movie. When the VHS tape finally wore out, he came home from work with a new DVD.

He dusts the shelves because I have allergies.

He never laughs when I am dancing around the house with my IPod on even though I know I look ridiculous running the vacuum and singing along to Maroon 5.

He cleans my toothbrush every Sunday morning.

He gets up before the alarm and gently shakes me awake so I won't be jarred out of a blissful dream.

He puts out a fresh towel on the sink every morning. Along with a flower from the garden.

He lets me have first crack at the shower. Only once did I use all the hot water. I swear.

He toyed with the idea of letting me get a cat. But, I changed my mind.

He agreed to get a flat screen TV so we could watch American Idol from almost any room in the house. (I'm addicted.)

He let me program his cell phone's ringer. (OK, I had a laugh when his phone rang in front of Ecklie and the Spiderman theme came blaring out.)

He agreed to get a manicure. I think he actually liked it.

He keeps an umbrella in every car, his office, and both of our lockers because I am always losing mine.

He carries my kit to scenes.

He tolerates my love of loud music when I am driving.

He also grits his teeth when I am driving at all. But he never says a word.

Most importantly, he let me run away when I needed to. No pleadings, no tears, just calm understanding. I think in that way he showed me just how much he loves me. He let me go. One day, I will show him just how much I love him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is dedicated to my hubby of 11 years. Happy belated birthday sweetheart!**

* * *

There are a thousand ways to say "I love you". Some people use gifts and smiles and some people let their silent actions speak for them. I am in love with someone who is the master of both. She can buy me presents from dawn to dusk and still my heart flutters at her simple smile. There are many ways that she shows her love for me.

She irons my dress shirts and matches them with ties so I'll always be ready for court.

She went to one of my roach races and held in her fear so well. She even cheered.

She reminds me to put my glasses in my shirt pocket every evening. (I have a habit of misplacing them all over the lab.)

She learned sign language. "Just in case." She said.

She smiles at my endless sonnets from Shakespeare. I know he's not her favorite.

She rubs Icy Hot into my sore knees after a long shift.

She bought me four opera CD's for my birthday and said that I could play them in the car.

She keeps some of my migraine medication in her purse at all times.

She went with me to put flowers on my father's grave. She held my hand while I cried.

She rode a roller coaster with me even though it made her nauseous.

She fed my tarantula. That was brave of her.

She let me teach her to waltz.

She moved to swing shift so I could stay a supervisor.

She learned to cook.

She let me get that big screen TV to watch Cubs games. (Well, I let her watch American Idol on it too.)

She made room in her heart for me after all that I had done to her.

She agreed to be my wife.

Most of all, she made a decision to confront the demons that had been haunting her for so long. She promised that she would be back. I'll be here waiting. There are a thousand ways to say I love you. Letting the one you love go is probably the biggest way to say it.


End file.
